Differences
by CharmedAli
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Charmed fic. Plz read There is more info inside. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Differences  
Dumbledore (Harry Potter) seeks assistance from Leo for a DADA (Defence  
Against the Dark Arts) Teacher. Will it be one of the Girls? Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and Harry Potter and all related characters or people belong to J.K. Rowling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some Background info: - - This is set halfway through Season 5 - Piper is 9 months pregnant and due very soon - Phoebe is working as the advice columnist and is going out with Jason, she is long over Cole and he has been dead for ages (Sorry Phoebe and Cole fans I hated Cole from the beginning). - Paige is looking after p3 for Piper after Piper being forced to slow down and go on maternity leave by her sisters and Leo. - Leo has fewer charges after begging the Elders to let him help look after Piper.  
  
Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe sat at the table eating breakfast when there was a loud pop more like a bang, Paige and Phoebe jumped and Piper screamed but when they saw the old man with grey hair and beard which clearly went to the floor but was wrapped around his waist for a belt. Piper instinctively raised her hands to blow him up but Leo stopped her  
  
"Albus hello" said Leo rising to meet this strange man; He was wearing long robes and a conical hat (witches hat).  
  
"Uh, Leo is this one of the elders? He doesn't look like one," asked Piper timidly  
  
"No honey this is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Leo simply  
  
"Wow!" said Paige  
  
"Leo, my good friend I need a DADA teacher for this school year and I was wondering if you could help, I know your type of magic and your charges magic is different to ours but we are desperate" said Dumbledore  
  
"Different Magic?" Said Phoebe confused "what do you do?" With this Dumbledore pulled put his wand and waved it and with a little pop a long stream of purple ribbon come out of his wand then with another wave it disappeared with another pop.  
  
"Oh right" said Phoebe sheepishly  
  
"I don't have a job," offered Paige "can I do it?"  
  
"But what about Piper and the club no one can look after them in the day".  
  
"I will be fine, Paige go" said Piper  
  
"But the club" Phoebe said  
  
"I can supervise and get another worker to do it" said Leo  
  
"But what about Piper?" asked Phoebe  
  
"I will be fine alone at home, it won't be all the time" said Piper  
  
"But what if there is a demon or the baby comes or, or.." Phoebe trailed off  
  
"STOP!" Piper said on the verge of yelling "Paige you can do it just, do it"  
  
"Cool, when do I start?" Paige asked eagerly  
  
"On Monday, but I need you to come to diagon alley tomorrow see you then, Leo knows where it is he can fill you in" Said Dumbledore and with a pop he disappeared  
  
"Oo, I will never get used to that ever," said Piper as she jumped  
  
"Are you sure you won't need me?" asked Paige  
  
"Sure, just relax and get ready Dumbledore is expecting you tomorrow" Said Piper.  
  
"Right" said Paige as she got up from breakfast and went upstairs  
  
"Are you sure that this is all fine for you, Leo will now be almost never at home now and I will be at work all the time during the day sometimes later hours and what if a demon attacks and Paige is in a class or something" Phoebe started to ramble  
  
"Yes Pheebs it will all be fine now off you go or you will be late for work" said Piper sternly and with that Phoebe rose from the table with a sigh and went upstairs. Piper and Leo rose and Leo came behind Piper and putting his arms around her onto her stomach stopping her.  
  
"Are you really sure?" Leo asked caringly  
  
"No but Paige really wants this and I have been home alone recently and everything has worked out so it should be fine" Piper said flatly.  
  
"I love you, both of you," said Leo kissing Piper and when she turned around kissed her stomach  
  
"Uh, Leo you know I hate that" said Piper pulling away she hated the fact that her stomach was now public property now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and Harry Potter and all related characters or people belong to J.K. Rowling.

The next day Paige got changed and orbed to London to meet Dumbledore in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Greetings Paige, or should I say Professor, what would you prefer Halliwell or Mathews?" He asked

"Well technically I am Halliwell but Mathews, please" she replied

"Fine, Professor Mathews, lets go into Diagon Alley to get your things. I understand that you have no need for wands but you need other things for your classes" Dumbledore stated. With that they went into the back alley and Dumbledore pulled out a wand which Paige thought was strange and tapped a brick which started an opening in the wall to make an archway into a busy street

"Uh excuse me but how will I get into here in future?" Paige asked worriedly

"No problem you are magical so your finger will emit enough magic to open the gateway" Dumbledore said

"Your money is different, where do I get that?" Paige asked she felt so different with all this, people with wands and cloaks

"I will pay for what you need now and you will earn money from your work at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said Simply

"Thanks"

"No problem now lets go and get your robes"

"Robes?" Paige said as she followed Dumbledore towards a shop

Back at the manor Leo had already left to help set up p3 for that night and organise someone to look after the club at night when he had to do some white lighter work and Phoebe was about to leave.

"Bye Honey are you sure you will be alright?" asked Phoebe uneasily

"Yes Phoebe I will be fine, just relax," said Piper as she shooed Phoebe out the door and shut it in her face. Piper sighed and went to sit down on the couch but before she sat down the phone rang.

"Hello Piper speaking"

"Hi Piper it is Darryl"

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, just seeing how everything is"

"Did someone put you up to this?"

"No, just wanting to have a chat and give you an invitation and ask a favour"

"Favour first, then invite, then I will tell you what is happening"

"Sure, is it possible to use the club tomorrow for my wife's birthday party about 12-3?"

"That seems fine, sure you can borrow the club tomorrow"

"The invitation is for tomorrow from 12-3 at your club for my wife's birthday for the whole family"

"Thank you we will be there, but Paige may not be there, this is part of the news, she has a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Nice"

"Phoebe still has her job as the Advice columnist as you probably know and my baby is due soon but you know that anyway"

"OK, I have to go now see you"

"Bye, bye see you tomorrow" Piper hung up the phone and went into the kitchen for a glass of water when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back like a dagger and she collapsed being careful to not fall on her stomach and she whispered

"Leo" and she saw a man with a bloodied athame that just went into her and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and Harry Potter and all related characters or people belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Phoebe, you're late" Jason said as Phoebe entered her room to find him in there

"I know," said Phoebe, "sorry Jason," she said giving him a quick kiss and sat at her desk

"I wanted to ask you something," Jason said at these words Phoebe got very excited, she and her sisters had been waiting for a proposal for ages, Is this it? Is he going to propose? Phoebe thought. Jason reached into his pocket and Phoebe held her breath, Jason pulled out a small, red, heart-shaped box and gave it to Phoebe, she opened it and it said inside the top of the lid I love you, and will you marry me? Inside was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of lots of rubies, forming a flower shape. Phoebe was amazed he really outdid himself she thought

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I will" Phoebe said Ecstatically as Jason removed the ring from it's box and placed it on her left hand and kissed her passionately.

Paige was trying on her robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for All occasions and she was completely disgusted, robes, loose, black robes! Me? No way! She thought oh well if I want this job I guess I have to blend in. SIGH

"There you go dearie, 2 pairs of robes and one pair of dress robes" Madam Malkin said, Dumbledore paid for the robes and they went off to Gringotts Wizards bank

"We will have to get you somewhere for you to put the money that you earn I will arrange that with the goblins" he said

"Goblins?" Paige asked

"Yes they are very good at looking after that bank, very trustworthy"

"Oh, all right then".

There was a group of children all looking at Paige carrying her parcel and walking with Dumbledore

"Who is she?" Asked Harry

"I dunno but she is hot," said Fred

"Maybe she is the new DADA teacher," said Hermione, practically.

"Cool!" Said George

After Gringotts Paige and Dumbledore went to get some books and supplies like quills, ink, hat, gloves, a trunk and the all-important pet. Paige decided to gat a cat and an owl for the post an owl how peculiar she thought, she didn't know how Piper and Phoebe would react but they wouldn't have to live with them so Paige didn't care, she loved cats actually she loved all animals, especially these ones, the cat was a crème Burmese kitten and it had bright blue eyes and gorgeous tinge to it's fur. The owl was a stark white owl also with blue eyes and a discreet dark pattern on her wings. She called the cat Karli and the owl she called Katelyn. Then they sat down to eat and chatted about families and the school.

Leo orbed into the manor after hearing a faint but pained cry for help from his wife he saw her out cold on the ground with a large gash from an athame and a demon leaning over her ready to strike again.

"Hey!" he said and the demon turned around giving Leo a good look at his face before shimmering out Leo made a mental note of his face for later when he would look in the Book of Shadows with Piper. He leant over her and held his arms out to heal her, his hands glowed and Piper's wound was healed. Piper awoke and smiled at Leo before giving him a huge hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks honey, now let's go find that guy in the Book of Shadows and bust his sorry ass" she said changing her tone

"Sure" said Leo helping Piper up and walking up to the attic with her. When they were up in the attic Piper told Leo about Darryl's wife's birthday from 12 – 3 the next day. Leo and Piper started to look through the Book of Shadows until they could find the demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe and Jason were so excited and were kissing each other so much until there was a knock at the door and Phoebe quickly went back to her desk and started to work. Jason left with the guy who wanted help and Phoebe picked up the phone while she was waiting for her computer to start up. She dialled a number and waited till it answered

"Hello Piper Halliwell speaking"

"Hey hon, it's Phoebe"

"Hey Pheebs"

"Guess What?"

"What?"

"I'm getting married, Jason proposed!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations honey! But you will have to tell us again later, you can't reach Paige until she comes home at 5"

"Oh well, I don't care"

"Do you want to tell Leo or should I? He is right here"

"Me please"

"Sure" Piper called to Leo to come over to the attic phone and told him that she wanted to talk again later.

"Piper said you had something to tell me"

"I'm getting married, Jason proposed!"

"Wow Phoebe that is great! Congratulations, hang on Piper wants to talk to you again" Leo passed the phone back to Piper to talk to Phoebe again

"I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

"Bad, then you can make me happy again with the good"

"Ok, sorry to bust your bubble but at 5 when you and Paige get home we are on demon duty because a little after a call we got after you left a demon came in and stabbed me, Leo got back and healed me and we are in the process of looking for him cause Leo saw his face"

"Oh Piper, honey are you alright?"

"Yes Pheebs I am fine, now the good news, tomorrow we got an invite to Darryl's wife's birthday Party 12- 3 at the club it is Saturday tomorrow so you shouldn't be working"

"Ok that should be good but doesn't Paige have to be at the school tomorrow?"

"No that is Monday, she starts on Monday"

"Oh, right, I knew that, well I'd better get back to work, se ya honey"

"Bye" Piper hung up the phone and went over to the stand where the ancient Book of Shadows stood and Leo stood behind.

"That is him, Orisis"

"It sounds like mythology"

"It isn't but it has a potion and a power of three spell that you three can do"

"I will start getting things ready we have all day left till they come home I may as well have everything ready for them to come home."

"Maybe you should sit down, I can start the potion" Leo said lovingly

"I will sit down in the kitchen so I can help" Leo sighed but agreed and they walked down to the kitchen with the spell and ingredients written on some paper.

Dumbledore and Paige were eating lunch and talking about the school and the passageways, the moving staircases, platform 9 ¾ and all the paintings.

"That reminds me, this is the password to give the gargoyle outside my office, the password for the staff room, the password for all the house common rooms if you should happen to need them and your timetable. You will have an office and a bedroom with obviously a bathroom for your quarters, I will show you them personally on Monday night after the feast".

"Sure, thanks," said Paige very excited about her new job.

The same group of children walked into the café and all ordered food, they sat admiring Paige again and Hermione and Ginny sat there disgusted at the boys' behaviour, Ron, Harry, Fred and George sat there gawking at Paige, she was wearing a mini skirt with a shirt that revealed a lot of her stomach and she was totally all right with it.

"She is rather pretty," said Ginny in a small voice.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, now she was the only one who wasn't admiring Paige but she had to admit she was pretty. "I guess" she said resigned to the fact that this was what the topic would be, she wanted to pull her book out of her bag and start reading her book but she resisted and talked.

"I guess!" said George offended "she is amazing!"

Paige looked at her watch and saw it was past 5 in San Francisco and her sisters would be waiting for her

"Sorry but I have to go my sisters will be waiting for me, thank you, see you on Monday"

"Goodbye" said Dumbledore rising from his seat to shake her hand and she picked up all her things inside her trunk, her cat and her owl and orbed home.

"Oh, bummer she left, how cool was the way she left?" Fred said and for the rest of the day until they left with Mrs Weasley they talked about Paige's way of leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews and I have checked my work again I must have missed those things last time, thanks for telling me, Luv CharmedAli Also I Am Australian so I may spell things differently p.s. soz for not adding much, I never have any time nemore I am so busy lately.

Mae-E – u have a good point but they were both off guard and maybe he was asleep neway I wouldn't have much of a story otherwise. Plus it might not be Wyatt; it is not necessarily to do with season 5 just the same timeframe

Phoebe was at home when Paige arrived home, when she orbed in with all her packages everyone in the room gasped

"Wow, you didn't buy much then," said Phoebe sarcastically

"Yeah well there is a lot that I need"

"What's with the cat and owl?"

"Cat for a pet and owl for post, you will be seeing Katelyn a lot after I leave for post"

"Owl post?"

"Yep"

"Right"

"Sorry to bust your bubble honey but we are on demon duty, Name Orisis"

"Sure I will just dump this stuff in my room" Paige orbed up to her room and put all her stuff and the trunk on her bed and orbed back down.

"Also it is Darryl's wife's party tomorrow just so you know, we are going"

"So about this Demon, what do we have to do?"

"Summon, potion, vanquish, the usual"

"Seems easy, let's do it," They tipped over a table and recited the summoning spell

"Far and near,

Under and over

Hear our call

Bring the demon Orisis to us here" There was a swirl of wind and the demon stood before them

"What the?" he said Piper threw the potion and they recited the spell to vanquish him

"Blood to blood

Spirit to spirit

We vanquish thee with this spell" and Orisis screamed and vanquished

"There we go, dead" said Paige satisfied

"All right now you have to know this, I am getting married to Jason!" said Phoebe excitedly to Paige showing her the ring

"Wow that is so excellent honey!" said Paige hugging her sister tightly

"How about a celebratory dinner?" said Piper

"Mmm, sounds good, I'm hungry," said Phoebe putting a hand on her stomach. Piper left to the kitchen with Phoebe following trying to convince Piper to let her help.

At the party everyone was wandering around happily chatting, it was almost 3 and a lot of people had left, there was just Darryl, Sheila, the three girls and Leo. Not to be rude but Piper was glad it was over, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to put her feet up. Just then she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach and she gasped and put her hand on her stomach. Leo rushed over and sat her down,

"Are you all right?" Leo asked his heavily breathing wife

Piper was breathing heavily with both hands over her stomach and her face contorted in Pain

"I need to go to the hospital," she said between contractions

The group jumped into action, Phoebe went out to the car to get it started, Paige orbed off to the manor to get Piper's bag and Leo started to walk to the car with Piper, Darryl and Sheila locked up the club and went to their car and got ready to follow the others to the hospital. They raced to the hospital and Leo ran in with Piper and went up to the desk.

"My wife is in labour" Leo said, the lady at the desk motioned for a wheelchair to be brought over and the men sat Piper down gently in it as she questioned Leo further and he walked with her into a room where Piper was put on a bed to wait till it was time to push.

The hours passed painfully for Piper, the contractions were close but she wasn't dilated enough to actually give birth yet. Each contraction became closer and more and more painful but her dilation rate was very slow. Finally after hours of pain she was ready to be wheeled into the delivery room and push. Leo had to robe up and Piper laughed at him that distracted her for a little while but then she had another contraction and they got her to start pushing, after another half an hour of pushing Piper gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they named Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

A/N: Plz review, I will write more later, I promise it won't take as long as last time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've finally got to work on this so here it goes

Paige orbed outside the gates of the huge Hogwarts castle, she opened the gates and walked up to the massive front double doors and knocked. Dumbledore greeted her and showed Paige her office and bedroom.

The next night she sat in the great hall admiring the floating candles and the roof that reflected the clear starry sky outside. She watched the sorting before Dumbledore made an announcement and the food appeared on the large plates in front of them.

Down on the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny sat looking at Paige

"I told you she was the new DADA teacher" Hermione said matter of factly

"That doesn't matter, it doesn't change what I think of her" Fred said

"You can't date a teacher, no matter how old you are"

"Have you ever known us to follow the rules?" George said

"I like her hair" said Ginny looking at Paige's red locks and then to her own "I wonder how she gets it to looks so neat"

The chat drifted around Paige for quite some time even over dessert until Dumbledore stood again and started his usual speech about the Forbidden forest and all the other out of bounds places

"And now, as you all know, yet again we need a new defence of the dark arts teacher, we always do, so the lucky contender this year is Professor Paige Mathews" he said gesturing to Paige, she stood and smiled meekly at the thousands of children.

"That's a pretty name," whispered Ginny

"Off to bed now children and be ready for your first day of classes tomorrow" The chatter started up again as everyone started to move at once.

Up in the dormitory Harry and Ron were looking at their timetables for the following day,

"Double Defence against the dark arts, score" said Ron

"It's with Slytherin though," said Harry disappointed

"Then Potions and Herbology"

"With Slytherin, what is it with putting us together?"

"Anyway, see you in the morning"

"Night Ron"

"Night Harry"

Paige had the sixth years first up, her first class, she was so excited, she walked to her classroom and let the kids into the room, sat down at her desk and called the roll. The students were surprised when she didn't stop at Harry's name.

"Potter, not so famous anymore are we?"

"She's American anyway her magic is different"

"Different magic, I bet she doesn't have any, where is her wand?" Malfoy said loud enough for Paige to hear

"Well my sister can blow things up but I can do this" Paige said however Malfoy was too busy to hear as Paige extended her hands and said "Chair" Malfoy's chair orbed out from underneath him and he went crashing to the ground as Paige held the chair triumphantly and the class laughed

"Malfoy, you'd better start paying attention in class and maybe watching your manners"

For the rest of the class Malfoy sat there scowling trying to find something wrong with her to complain.

When the class finished Paige went into the staffroom and grabbed a snack before going to her next class, that was as great class she thought, it was very interesting, she bumped into a very seedy looking man with greasy black hair

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"You will be" he said and stalked off scowling

"Don't worry about him," said a very handsome man

"Who is he?"

"Professor Serveus Snape, he has wanted your job for ages, take no notice of it"

"Thanks, Paige Mathews by the way" Paige said holding out her hand

"Yes, the new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher"

"Yes"

"Thomas, Thomas Micheli, you can call me Tom, I teach Astronomy"

"Nice to meet you, I love Astronomy, Micheli, is that Italian"

"Why yes it is" Just then the bell rang for class "See you at lunch?"

"Definitely"

Paige walked off happily, a new _friend..._

So there u have it, sorry it has taken so long to update, computer problems


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige's next class was with the 7th years and she noticed yet more Weasley's, this time two more boys, presumably twins, they were tricksters, she thought they were pretty funny but they were constantly in trouble. She enjoyed teaching, in fact, they only thing she didn't like about the school was that potions teacher, and the robes of course.

AS the week progressed she learnt that in total there were 3 Weasley boys and one girl that currently go to the school and there are 3 boys that have already left, and she thought her family was big! She found out why Harry Potter was so famous and Professor Snape was only liked by those in his house Slytherin. Snape continued to be rude to her and she decided to teach him a lesson, this new type of magic was fun. One morning he was being particularly rude and she went up to him before first class and said

"Just because I don't use a wand doesn't mean I'm not a qualified witch, I have seen my fair share of evil and dangerous magical people and creatures and my sisters and I are considered the three most powerful witches in the world, bar what my niece and nephew will be when they grow up. Watch out" Snape stood there stunned as she smiled and briskly walked away. As he was walking to his class he realised

"A Charmed One!" and he made the resolve to go and see Dumbledore later on

On the weekend Paige met Tom down in Hogsmede and they wandered in the streets talking

"So, a Charmed One amazing, and the kids are so cute" he said handing her the photos back

"Aren't they? Piper is such a great mum, I feel like I'm missing a lot though"

"Well you have an owl don't you?"

"Yes, I'm going to write to them tonight"

"It'll be fine and teacher have the option to go home for Christmas and everyone goes home for summer and other holidays if they want to"

"Good, but although the kids are powerful what if they need the power of 3?"

"Don't worry, they can get to you if they need to and doesn't that Leo know where it is?"

"Yes actually, thanks"

"Let's go to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer, they're really good"

When Paige got back she had butterbeer and presents for the family and she wrapped it up, wrote a letter and went to the owlery to post it to her sisters. After that she went back to her room and played with Karli until dinner.

Back at the manor an own flew in the open window onto the dinner table Piper screamed and jumped back freezing the room, she noticed the owl had a letter and some packages and unfroze it before untying the letter and packages.

Dear Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda and Jason,

Life here is great, as you can tell by the labelling I bought you all presents to show you the amazing things in Hogsmede, the little town near the school. The bottle is butterbeer, it is really good, you'll love it. I hate the robes and the potions teacher wants my job so he isn't very accommodating but teaching is fun and it is really great.

There is a boy here who defeated a sorcerer when he was a baby something about the love of his parents protected him, he did absolutely nothing, the sorcerer took years to get to the stage he is now, apparently full strength but he was reduced to nothingness and Harry was left with this really cool lightning shaped scar.

I met this really nice guy called Tom, he is the astronomy teacher and I don't know how legal it is to date him but we haven't been condemned yet so we are sticking with it. I really like him.

Miss you guys heaps, give the kids a kiss from me

Paige

Piper read this out as they opened their gifts, they all got assorted tricks from the joke store and they went off like crazy. After ten minutes they figured out how they worked and how to tame them. They were all happy with their gifts and started a letter for Katelyn to return to Paige.

Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office

"You hired a charmed one?"

"Yes" Dumbledore said puzzled as to why Serveus was angry with this

"They don't even use the same type of magic"

"She is highly qualified, they are very powerful and have faced many dangers you have never and probably will never see in your life, my decision is final Serveus, there is nothing you can do about it"

Snape stalked off angrily back into his room.

A/N: That's all for now, I probably should be getting to bed too happy reading, there will be more


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanx 2 all my reviewers

Paige awoke the next morning to a squawking and scratching at the window, it was Katelyn. She got out of bed and walked to the window, took the letter and found it was from the family:

Dear Paige,

We're glad you love the teaching, that boy sounds amazing! Thank you for all the presents, the kids love them, tell us more about this Tom. No demon activity and the kids are fine.

Miss you heaps

Love from Everyone

Paige smiled at her sisters' letter, although it was rushed, they probably wanted to do some 'normal' stuff for once in awhile. Paige left for her first class smiling.

A/N: I know this is mega short but I am not really going anywhere with this so unless anyone out there has any ideas this will be the end 'cuz I certainly haven't got any ideas but if I get 1 I will prob keep goin so keep checkin' up on it


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanx 4 all the reviews and ideas, I am hoping to finish this and move on but seeing as there was such a high demand on continuation I will add this final chapter

Mae-E: Thanx 4 all those ideas, I really appreciate it, I will use some

Yaa: Thanx 4 ur kind words, I feel so special

Egastin77: Thanx 4 ur idea and feedback

Jerle Shannara: Thanx 4 clearing that up 4 me

Ravioli and chocolate: I know it was short but I couldn't think of any more but wanted to give my readers something, as I said I'm trying to move on to other stuff.

Down in the underworld Arlin schemed with his minions to approach Paige and steal her powers while she was in Hogsmede next time so he could become the new source, seeing as the last one was conveniently killed just before one of the Charmed ones decided to leave the house and be all alone.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Voldemort had attacked twice and Paige was thinking about getting her sisters to the school to help protect the school and Harry. She spent a lot of time in her office or Tom's office to avoid prying students who were always after information about her or her sisters, the news of her being a Charmed One had spread like wildfire and there were many interested children. After orbing to her sisters to talk about moving them to the school Piper brought up an interesting point

"What about the nexus?"

"Ahhh, good point" Said Phoebe

"Well Paige can still hear our calls and Leo can go and get her, Leo can also hear Paige's calls too, I think it is best that we stay here, if demons got wind of that they would be all over the place" Said Piper

"I agree," said Phoebe

"I guess so" said Paige, "I'd better get back to the school, I have class in five minutes, bye" Paige said as she orbed out

During the next trip to Hogsmede, five men attacked Paige and when one grabbed her she couldn't orb out of his arms

"Leo, bring my sisters" Paige yelled, in a flurry of orbs Leo, Piper a d Phoebe appeared, Piper began to gesture at random demons, Tom was reciting random spells at other demons and Phoebe was in a punch up with another demon.

"Help!" Paige yelled, Piper froze the demon that held Paige but nothing happened, Phoebe started to hit him and Tom was reciting an immobilising spell, with all that magic Arlin was immobilised enough for Paige to escape from his grasp, the three girls joined hands and destroyed Arlin and his goons once and for all. The Hogwarts children all gathered around and cheered, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle unhappily returned to the school, Leo returned home and got the children as Paige and Tom showed the family around Hogsmede.

OK people, that is my definite last chapter, yet again I know it is short but I really am not going anywhere, I can continue with random stuff but it won't be as good because I had no inspiration for it, if anyone wants to beta it and send me the next chapter they may but otherwise I will go and work on my other stuff, thanx 4 all ur support, this fic has the most reviews out of all my fics, thanx again and cya! Luv CharmedAli


End file.
